Devious Deceits
by Halawen
Summary: Clare is dating Drew, she loves him but is getting frustrated. When Dallas moves into the Torres house to captain the new hockey team he sets his sights on Clare. The fact that she's dating his billet brother is a minor inconvenience in his mind. Can Dallas give her the attention she deserves? Will he steal her from Drew? 100% A/U read A/Ns please.
1. I Don't Need an Invitation

**Legal: I do not own DeGrassi nor am I affiliated with it in any way, nor would I want to be at this point.**

_**Welcome to the new short story!**_

_**This is dedicated to**_ _**Yddam maddy who requested it.**_

**All the really important things to know before reading:**

**This is 100% A/U, very little is cannon I mess with the time line a bit to suit the story but not the families**

**Just about everyone is ooc, some a little and some a lot**

**This starts just before Clare's grade 11 year and Drew's grade 12**

**Clare never dated Jake but did date Eli**

**Drew dated Alli but not Katie and no one went to the cabin at the end of summer**

**Clare's family is not religious in this story**

**Bianca is dating Adam, she was never mean to him and Owen and Fitz were never mean to him. Bianca began dating Adam after he was shot by Vince**

**If you really like Dallas this probably isn't the fic for you.**

**As I said I mess with the timeline a bit so make sure you read Clare's monologue explanations so you aren't confused.**

**Okay enjoy!**

**Ch. 1 I Don't Need an Invitation**

**(CLARE)**

"Mmmm Drew," I say to my boyfriend pulling my lips from his but he simply begins kissing my neck. "Shouldn't we be getting downstairs, Dallas and his parents will be here any minute."

"When we hear the front door we'll go downstairs, your neck tastes good," Drew replies.

"Drew I'm serious, your mother always gives us dirty looks when we come out of your room together. Come on we're supposed to have the table set," I urge him.

"She knows we came up here together, she knows what we're doing. If she wanted us downstairs she would have yelled," he argues.

"I prefer to go down before she yells, come on she's going to start sending Adam to chaperone every time we're alone together. We can make out later when she's busy with Dallas' parents," I point out.

"Fine but you better make it up to me later," Drew huffs with annoyance and then steals another kiss before we get up.

Adam and I clicked from the moment we met; he was my best friend and Eli's best friend almost instantly. At the time neither Eli nor I really knew Drew or spent much time with him. Drew started dating Alli and then Eli and I began dating, then there was Vegas Night and mandatory uniforms and cops when we returned. Alli was sent to an all-girls school; Drew began dating Bianca while Eli and I were just getting started. Meanwhile my parents were splitting up, they told me they were getting a divorce and my world began to fall apart. Alli returned, Bianca's ex-boyfriend surfaced and Fitz returned. Eli went crazy and we broke up at the same time Drew got beat up so bad by Bianca's ex-boyfriend and his gang that he was hospitalized.

Over March break, and just after finding out my father had been having an affair for the last three years and was now living with her, I spent a lot of time at Adam's. Drew had split with Bianca and was at the house recuperating. And then I found out that Mom was dating Glen Martin, another reason for me to avoid my house as far as I was concerned. Drew and I spent a lot of time together, mostly talking, we grew close and shortly after Drew returned to school we began dating. Eli was livid; Adam was shocked but happy if we were happy. Bianca had meanwhile begun hanging out with Adam and Fitz had stopped working at The Dot and no one had seen him. Word was he had gone to Manitoba to look for his Dad. Drew didn't play basketball after returning to school, he was still having trouble after the beating. Of course then he began amateur MMA fighting with Owen and Julian and he got a concussion.

Just before prom we found out Bianca was being harassed by Anson and Vince. With help from Bianca she was able to get Anson arrested by wearing a wire. He was currently in jail but that wasn't the end of it, in retribution Vince came to prom with a gun and shot Adam in the arm. Adam was okay and Eli and I made peace that night, Vince was later killed in a shootout with police. Adam spent the summer recovering and doing physical therapy. Bianca felt guilty and practically moved in to help take care of Adam. They became an official couple about a month ago. I'd like to say the four of us spent a nice summer hanging out together but it didn't quite happen that way. Drew went out with his friends a lot, got a summer job and even started playing sports again. I spent more time with Adam and Bianca this summer than I did my boyfriend, on the plus side Bianca and I were now close.

Also during the summer the school sent home letters that said we'd still have metal detectors and campus, cops but would no longer need uniforms. We were also getting a junior pro hockey team and recruiting boys from all over. Owen made the team and the Torres family was billeting the team captain, he was from Guelph and his parents were driving him up. Which is why everyone was preparing for a big family dinner to welcome Dallas and show his parents he'd be well taken care of. We'd already found out that he preferred to be called by his last name. Hockey season didn't start until October but the team would be starting the school year with us of course. According to Owen most of the team would be seniors this year, a few would be in grade eleven with me, and one was in grade ten.

"Well it's about time you two came downstairs," Audra scolds us.

"We were just kissing Mom relax, anyway what do you think Adam and Bianca were doing in the basement," Drew shoots back.

"Hey I've been helping set the table," Bianca says, "Adam won't stop playing his video game," she adds with just a slightly annoyed tone in her voice.

"I'll get him," Drew offers.

"Oh no you don't if you go you'll get caught up in video games too, I'll get Adam you wash your hands and help set the table," I instruct.

"You have make out hair," Adam says glancing from the game to me and back to the game when I come down the stairs.

"Yeah well your brother likes to let his hands roam," I respond combing my hands through my curls to tame them. "Everything's pretty much ready upstairs and your mom wants us all ready for when Dallas gets here," I tell Adam.

Adam pauses the game and turns it off, he gets up and follows me upstairs. The table is set and the food is ready, Drew's stealing bites from the pan when Audra isn't looking. Adam and I are about to sit down when the doorbell rings. Audra answers it, Adam goes to stand with his arm around Bianca, she puts her arms around him but Drew remains in the kitchen. Omar comes over just as Audra opens the door, a middle-aged couple enters first, obviously they are Dallas' parents. The man is tall and slender but muscular, actually he reminds me of Dave's dad, they have the same skin tone and even the same facial hair, only Dallas' dad is taller and has hair on his head. His mother is about Audra's height, she's black but her skin tone is more the color of coffee with cream, she has long hair that's very thick and braided down her back. When Dallas enters I see that he takes after his mom, same skin tone, same build even only Dallas is more muscular and an inch or two taller.

"Hello Dallas welcome to our home," Audra smiles shaking all of their hands. "This is my husband Omar," Audra says and Omar shakes the hands of the adults.

"I'm Adam," he says to Dallas stepping up but with his arm around Bianca.

Dallas looks Adam over, I'm assuming because he must have been told Adam was transgender, "Cool," Dallas says shaking his hand.

"And this is my girlfriend Bianca," Adam tells him.

"Nice to meet you," Bianca smiles but with her arms still around Adam.

"You too," Dallas smiles and then his attentions turn to me. He walks over to me and looks me over with lust in his eyes. "You can't be Drew you must be my bunk mate," Dallas comments, I don't know how to respond and only bite my lip and blush.

Either Dallas' comment or the way he looked me was enough for Drew to run over and put his arms tightly around me. Not just around me he actually pushes me behind him a little, but does hold his hand out to Dallas.

"Clare is my girlfriend," Drew says as they shake hands.

"Guess that makes you Drew," Dallas comments and looks back at me with a wink which only makes Drew tighten his grip.

The adults missed this exchange; they've been talking the whole time. Tiring of Drew's possessiveness I pinch his back hard. He doesn't loosen his grip and only responds by kissing me.

"Well let's sit down to dinner," Audra says and Drew lets go of me so I can walk to the table.

I sit next to Drew and Dallas sits on the other side of me. Everyone sits down and begins serving themselves and then Dallas' parents begin asking the Torres parents all kinds of questions. The adults talk all through dinner, things like the house rules, what's expected of Dallas at school, around the house and how often his parents will be checking in. After dinner Dallas and his parents are shown where Dallas will be staying in the basement.

"I should probably get home," I comment after helping clear the table.

"Yeah me too, I'll give you a lift Clare," she offers.

"You're both coming to the BBQ tomorrow to welcome the team right?" Adam asks.

"Yeah we'll be there," Bianca says for both of us.

"I'm not sure why we need a welcome BBQ but yes I'll be here," I reply.

"Come on Clare I'll give you a ride home," Bianca tells me.

We kiss our boyfriends, grab our stuff and leave the Torres house, Bianca drives me home and I wave to her as I walk to my front door. Mom and Glen are still on their honeymoon since they're wedding was last weekend, they return Sunday night. Jake is home and smoking pot, he's in the living room and watching some odd movie on TV. He waves to me and I go up to my room. I check my e-mail and do some stuff on my laptop, just before I get ready for bed my cell phone rings and Drew's picture flashes on the display.

"Hi Drew I'm just getting ready for bed," I tell him.

"Does that mean you're naked?" Asks a voice that isn't Drew.

"Who is this?"

"I bet your all naked, you're milky white skin all covered in gooseflesh from the cold air. Are your nipples hard and erect?"

"Dallas what in the hell are you doing with Drew's phone?" I hiss but I probably should've just hung up.

"Just borrowing my billet brother's phone, so what are you wearing? Come on I'm bored I need some entertainment on my first night here. Ever had phone sex?"

This time I hang up and huff with annoyance before calling Adam.

"Hey Clare," Adam answers.

"Tell your brother to pay better attention to where his phone is."

"Did he miss your call?"

"No Dallas has his phone and he just mad a…a rude phone call to me," I growl.

"Uh yeah I think Dallas has a crush on you, he uh…I'll talk to Dallas and tell Drew to get his phone," Adam tells me.

"Thanks Adam I'll see you tomorrow."

I hang up and start getting ready for bed but I can't get Dallas off my mind. _"He's so arrogant, rude, irritating and yet intriguing. Wait did I just call him intriguing? No he's just a jerk, an arrogant jerk and I need to stay away from him."_

**(DALLAS)**

"So when's Clare getting here?" I ask Drew while we set up his backyard for the BBQ to welcome the team.

"She'll be here soon but she's my girlfriend," Drew reminds me.

"So you told me last night when you took you phone back," I smirk.

"You shouldn't have called her, especially on my phone she's my girlfriend."

"So you keep saying but nothing lasts forever, especially in high school. I mean you two have already been dating five months I mean that's practically an eternity for a teenager," I reply with mischievous grin and walk over to the food table.

Bianca shows up and kisses Adam, then Owen shows up and they help us finish setting up. The rest of the team shows up all at once because they were picked up by the coach. All except for Luke who moved here with his entire family and they all show up together. I don't even notice when Clare shows up but I see her standing with Drew and looking bored while he talks to Owen. The team, all except Owen, has been standing with me since they got here.

"See that girl with Owen," I say pointing to Clare.

"Yeah what about her?" Luke questions.

"She'll be mine before the first game of the season," I declare.

"She looks like she's with that other guy," Eddie comments.

"She is that's Drew my billet brother, won't stop me," I shrug. I wanted Clare from the moment I saw her last night, Bianca is too flashy and it's not a challenge, a lot of girls here are. Luke's sister is too straight-laced and goody-goody, she's too stuck up. I like girls like Clare, not flashy but classy, not stuck up but a little prudish and most importantly unavailable, it makes catching them that much more satisfying.

"No way you're going to steal her from pretty boy over there," Luke shakes his head.

"Just watch me," I respond watching as Clare goes inside, "starting right now."

I follow her inside, she's going to use the basement washroom but someone's in there so she goes up to the first floor. I of course follow her up there but wait for her to open the washroom door. When she opens it and sees me she gasps and push her back inside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demands while I lock the door and lean against it.

"Having some fun at this party," I reply with grin as she tries to reach for the door.

"Let me out or I'll scream," she warns me with her hands on her hips, which only makes her bust stick out.

"I don't think anyone will hear you, besides I'm not going to rape you," I assure her.

"Then why did you lock me in the washroom?" She questions crossing her arms.

"To talk to in private, Drew doesn't deserve you he doesn't pay any attention to you. You should be with someone that will treat you right," I tell her.

"And I suppose you're going to tell me that you'll treat me like a queen and I should be with you," she retorts.

"No," I shake my head and step closer to her. I put on hand at the small of her back pulling her body to mine and caressing her cheek with my hand, I brush her curls back from her face and lean in to whisper in her ear, "I'd treat you better."

"Dallas," she whispers and sort of weakly tries to push me away but I know she doesn't really want to.

"Yes?" I whisper in her ear, her hair smells like strawberries I almost want to eat it.

"We should get back to the party," she tells me pushing me a little harder.

"No one will miss us," I whisper back hovering my lips above her skin but not quite kissing her. I hear Clare hitch a breath and from the corner of my eye I see her bite her lip.

"It's your party," she responds but she's not trying to push me away anymore.

"It's the team's party and you know what I think? I think you want me to kiss you. I think you want me to kiss you because you know that I'll kiss you with a passion, a yearning and in a way that pretty boy never has. When you're ready for that kiss I'll be waiting," I whisper to her and then I release her and open the washroom door finding Owen in the kitchen.

I just grin at him and walk out through the kitchen and down the stairs. The team has spread out a little but Luke, Bo, Invar and Eddie are still in a group.

"So what happened with the girl?" Luke asks.

"I revved her engines a little, best part of the chase making the prey come to you. Think I'll go check on my billet brother, see if he's noticed his girlfriend missing yet," I smile. Drew's leaning on the retaining wall talking with some lanky blonde kid; they're talking about the football team. "So you two play football?" I insert myself into the conversation.

"Yeah I'm QB1 and K.C. is a wide receiver, K.C. this is the Ice Hounds captain Mike Dallas," Drew introduces us.

"Hey nice to meet you," I say shaking his hand. "So billet brother where's that girl of yours?" I question.

"She went in to use the washroom," Drew replies looking around the backyard for Clare.

"That was like ten minutes ago," K.C. comments.

"I'm going to go look for her," Drew says and walks to the house.

I smile at K.C. grabbing a handful of chips and walk back to my team. I love it here already.

**(CLARE)**

Dallas leaves the washroom and I lean against the sink, my legs are shaking just slightly. I'm both appalled and thrilled by my encounter with Dallas, I know it was wrong but that probably added to the excitement. I have to admit when he talked about the kiss I was tempted to kiss him. How can one boy be so arrogant and frustrating and so titillating and intriguing at the same time? I just stay there and breathe for a while, the encounter replaying in my mind and I bite my lip habitually.

"You okay?" Drew's voice startles me and I look over at him releasing my lip.

"Yeah fine I just needed to get away from the crowd for a few minutes," I reply going over to him.

I should tell him about Dallas coming into the washroom but I don't and I'm not sure why I don't. We walk to the kitchen door and go out to the cement stairs leading to the backyard, we get to the top step and Dallas looks up at me. He winks at me and I bite my lip again, then I feel guilty for feeling any of these feelings for Dallas other than contempt and I step back inside pulling Drew with me.

"Where are we going?" Drew asks.

"I've had enough of the party let's go up to your room, no one will notice we're gone," I insist.

Drew of course doesn't argue and we go up to his room locking the door. We sit on his bed and I crush my lips to his, gripping his shirt and pulling it over his head. Drew smiles attaching his lips to mine again when his shirt is off. He pulls up my dress and lays me back on his bed, his fingers going under my panties and my legs part for him. He's fingers me before, we've done pretty much everything before but sex, we're both still virgins. I feel him getting hard, his jeans beginning to tent and I take his belt off, opening his fly.

I'm being forceful out of guilt but I'm also excited, I hate to admit but my encounter with Dallas tantalized me. I'm not going to take him up on his offer but I'm turned on and Drew's going to reap the benefits.

He stands up and takes his clothes off while I kick off my shoes. Drew takes my panties off, and I get my dress off, he lies on his bed and positions me to straddle over him. Taking my hips in his hands his tongue slips into my pussy as I take his shaft in my hands. I moan a little before enveloping the head of his throbbing cock into my mouth and sucking slightly electing a moan from Drew. He cums after several minutes me sucking his cock and he sort of forgets me, his tongue eventually totally leaving my pussy so he can moan and say my name. He climaxes with a grunt and I swallow as he crashes into the bed. He's panting for breath and I lie next to him, he turns and kisses me softly then gets up and starts getting dressed again.

"Hey what about me?" I complain rolling on my side as I'm still quite horny and my boyfriend's getting dressed again.

"I should get back out to the party, that fanatic Babe thanks," Drew grins.

He throws his clothes back on and leaves the room, I huff in annoyance but Drew's not coming back. Standing up I grab my dress and put it on, not realizing Drew didn't close the door all the way until there's hands on my waist.

"So you want that kiss yet?" Dallas' voice whispers in my ear and tickles my skin.

My breath hitches in my throat, I bite my lip, my flesh quivering, Dallas' hand so very lightly tugs at my dress and I become quite wet. All good sense leaves me entirely, the fact that I have a boyfriend and we're in his bedroom so conveniently slips from my mind as I'm run on purely carnal desire. I turn around, my arms assailing Dallas' neck and our lips smashing together! Dallas picks me up and my legs go around his waist, there isn't a single thought in my head as he lays me on Drew's bed. Deepening the kiss, his tongue caresses mine, his fingertips brush my dress up and I moan on a quivering breath as they delicately touch my pussy lips.

"Be right back Sex Kitten gotta lock the door," he tells me getting up.

I should get up; I should run or tell Dallas to get out. I should but I don't I just lie there and eagerly await Dallas' return to the bed. He locks Drew's bedroom door, and walks confidently back to the bed with a carnal grin on his lips.

"That boyfriend of yours has no idea how to treat you, let me bring you to a proper orgasm," he smiles.

Then he lifts my dress and goes between my legs, spreading my pussy lips apart with two fingers he slowly worms his tongue into me. He's obviously done this before as his tongue hits in just the right spot to send a jolt through me. While his tongue plays my pussy he uses his palm to massage my clit. I moan with increasing speed and pleasure, my body shaking like jello in an earthquake.

"Nnnn oh god Miiiiike!"

I orgasm with a scream into Drew's pillow so no one else hears me, Dallas slows his tongue until I've ridden out my orgasm and when he withdrawals it whimper at the loss. I'm still struggling to breathe and he turns my head taking my lips in a soft kiss, I taste myself on his lips.

"And that's why you should be with me," Dallas grins and leaves the room.

Suddenly it hits me, what just happened, what we just did, what I just allowed to happen and in my boyfriend's very own room! I'm washed over by guilt and shame, grabbing my clothes and getting my shoes back on I run out of Drew's room. I don't go back to the party however I run out of the house in tears, and yet as upset as I am the sensations I felt while with Dallas felt so good and it's still there.

**Next update is Sunday December 21****st**** and will pick up most likely with Monday at school.**


	2. Days Went so Fast I Barely Even Saw You

**Tomorrow night will be the last chapter for short story month from December 23****rd**** to January 4****th**** I will not be posting daily because of the holiday's. As I can get to them I will be posting Christmas chapters for storied that never made it to Christmas like Between Love & Darkness. How often I post and how many I'm able to post will depend on the time that I have.**

**Please see the DeGrassi Saviors website for the entire December and January schedule.**

**Ch.2 Days Went so Fast I Barely Even Saw You**

**(DREW)**

"I can't believe you're going to be on both teams, you're going to kill yourself," I comment to Owen who just told me he was going to do both football and hockey this season.

"I'm the starting middle linebacker on the football team and I'm second string defenseman and enforcer for the Ice Hounds. I have football practice after school and Ice Hounds practice in the morning. Ice Hounds games are Wednesdays and football games Fridays, besides I'll probably never even get on the ice during a game but I play every football game. And anyway we don't even start practices for Ice Hounds until October," Owen replies with a confident shrug.

"And you're going to kill yourself, it's a good thing Anya left because you won't have time for a girlfriend," I chuckle.

"Speaking of girlfriends you seen yours bro?" Adam asks coming over to us.

"No," I shake my head realizing I haven't seen Clare since leaving her in my bedroom. "Not in a while, she might still be in my bedroom I'll go look," I reply after looking around the yard and realizing I don't see Clare.

"I'll check the rest of the house," Adam says.

He goes in through the basement and I go up the stairs to the kitchen. Mom's in the kitchen getting more burgers for dad to BBQ. I walk through the kitchen and up to my room but Clare isn't there, she's not in Adam's room or the washroom and I know she wouldn't go in my parent's room. I go back downstairs and Adam's coming up from the basement.

"She's not in my room," I tell him and notice he has Clare's purse in his hand.

"She's not in the basement either but here purse is here," Adam comments.

"I think she's mad at me," I confess to Adam sheepishly.

"I don't want to know just go fix it, I'm not getting in the middle," Adam tells me with an angry and disappointed tone as he shoves Clare's purse at me.

"I'm going, I'm going," I sigh taking Clare's purse and the keys to Dad's car get in and drive to Clare's but stop for flowers first.

"What'd you do?" Jake asks me upon opening the front door and seeing the flowers in my hand.

"Is she here?" I answer his question with my own.

"In her room, came running in about fifteen minutes ago. You know if you keep screwing up I'll have to do something eventually," Jake tells me stepping aside so I can come in.

"Ya right," I reply rolling my eyes.

Jake is Clare's stepbrother, he likes his pot and working with his dad. He's never really paid attention to Clare or what she does. As far as big brother's go he takes the position of it's not his problem.

"Go away Jake," Clare calls through her bedroom door after I knock on it.

"It's me, Jake let me in," I tell her opening her bedroom door.

"I thought you couldn't leave the party," she snaps at me sitting up on her bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to leave," I tell her sitting on the bed and giving her the flowers.

"You left the room as soon as you were done," she responds setting her flowers on her nightstand. Her tone isn't angry though it's almost remorseful.

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you now," I offer.

"It's too late," she replies looking away from me.

"Then I'll make up for you having to take care of yourself," I propose with a carnal grin.

"I didn't," she responds very quietly and still not looking at me.

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't take care of myself, you left me hanging and someone else finished the job because you ignored my needs to get back to your party," she says with her tone full of anger now and her words full of venom.

"Someone else was in your pussy in my bedroom," I growl angrily and my fists tighten.

"You can be such a pig sometimes Andrew," she huffs irately and stands up but I catch her arm, holding her firm but not hurting her.

"Who was it?" I demand.

"Drew…" she starts but I cut her off.

"Who was it Clare?" I demand again standing up and narrowing my eyes at her.

"Dallas okay it was Dallas! He left his own party to finish what you couldn't," she hisses at me yanking her arm out of my grip.

"He's dead," I snarl bounding up for Clare's door.

"Drew," Clare says in an almost pleading tone catching me before I reach her door. I remove her hand and push her away from me but I'm not so gentle this time. I'm too enraged to think about being gentle and I run out of Clare's house. "ANDREW!" She yells after me as she follows me down the stairs but I'm already in the car and speeding back to my house.

I park in the driveway and hop out without even locking the car. Marching with determined and furious steps around to the backyard but I don't see Dallas. With my fists clenched, I go inside; Dallas is in the basement with Luke, Owen and a few of the other Ice Hounds. I pull Dallas out of the circle and punch him in the face as hard as I can sending him reeling back into the wall.

"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM CLARE SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!" I yell at Dallas and then still boiling with rage leave the house, I start walking to nowhere just trying to walk off the anger.

"Dude what the hell was that about?" Owen asks catching up to me.

"Clare cheated on me with Dallas," I reply growling slightly.

"No way Clare wouldn't cheat, you on the other hand…"

"SHE CHEATED ON ME," I yell pushing at Owen. I'm not angry at him but I'm still angry and he's in my way. "She let Dallas touch her, she let him finger her or eat her out, she cheated on me!"

"That doesn't sound Clare but I wouldn't put it past Dallas," Owen replies.

I sigh and lean against a garden wall, "It was partly my fault. We were in my room having sexy time but once I was done I left her and she wasn't done yet. I went back to the party and I don't know what happened. I went to her house to apologize and she told me someone else finished the job and it was Dallas."

"So next time take care of your girl dummy," Owen scolds me and I nod. "Maybe you should go back and talk to Clare," I comment.

"No I'm too angry, I'm going to walk for a while you go back to the party," I tell Owen.

He turns around and I keep walking, I need to cool off or I'm going to punch Dallas again as soon as I see him.

**(CLARE)**

Jake parks the truck at school Monday morning and I hesitate getting out. Normally I love the first day of school but today I'm dreading seeing Drew. He hasn't spoken to me since Saturday afternoon; Adam told me Drew was okay when Drew wouldn't answer my phone calls. I know he spent most of the weekend at Owen's house and that Adam told me the tension between Dallas and Drew was worse, Adam just didn't know exactly why. I couldn't tell Adam, I was wracked with guilt, I know what I did was wrong and I felt bad now, so bad I'd hardly slept or eaten. I should have stopped Dallas, I know that but at the time I was overtaken by primal needs and I couldn't, of course now I'm paying for it.

I get out and walk slowly across the parking lot and the courtyard, I see a few of my friends in the courtyard but I don't feel like greeting them just now. I walk inside, a part of me hoping to see Drew and a part of me hoping I don't. When I get to my locker Drew is leaning against it, his thumbs hooked in his pockets and his head down but he looks up when he sees me coming.

"Hi," I say softly hoping he's not here to breakup with me or argue.

"Hi, look I'm sorry about Saturday. I shouldn't have left you like that, it was partly my fault. Stay away from Dallas I don't trust him at all," Drew says.

"I will and I'm sorry too, I should have told him to stop but I…I won't get near him. Just don't be so selfish next time," I scold him.

"I can make it up to you now," he offers.

"Drew," I laugh.

He grins grabbing me and kissing me with a salacious passion. I loop my arms around his neck and kiss him back, biting his lower lip as I pull away. Getting out my books from my locker Drew puts his arm around me and we find Adam.

"Thank goodness it's about time you two made up," Adam smiles.

"We were fighting for a day and a half," Drew reminds his brother.

"And one of you is my brother the other is my best friend so any time you fight it's too long," Adam replies and we smile.

We spend the morning with our friends and Drew walks me and to class, since we have the same homeroom.

"I have football after school and I don't want you at my house if Dallas is there but I could pick you up after practice," Drew offers.

"We have family dinner tonight, maybe I can come over after or we can meet at The Dot for a bit," I reply.

"Let's meet at The Dot, I want you as far from Dallas as possible," Drew responds.

"You know you live with him that's not going to be easy," I point out.

"Then we'll just stay in my room," Drew grins and kisses me before going to class.

"Isn't Dallas your billet brother on the hockey team?" Eli asks Adam as he and Dave walk into class.

"Yeah and he has a crush on Clare," Adam replies as the four of us take a row of desks next to each other.

"Is that why he has a black eye?" Dave questions and I bite my lip.

"Yeah Drew punched him for something concerning Clare although neither will tell me exactly what," Adam replies and they all look at me.

"Dallas did something he shouldn't have and Drew got angry," I respond quietly.

Thankfully the bell rings and the teacher begins class so they don't ask me any other questions. Adam and I both have physics second period so we wave to Dave and Eli and walk together. At lunch Adam goes to try out for Mo's band and I meet Drew, Owen usually eats with us but he's eating with his team and Bianca went to support Adam so it's just me and Drew eating at the picnic table. We don't talk much and after we eat we go down towards the ravine to make out. After lunch I have a spare but Drew has math so I walk him to class and then go to the memorial garden to start on homework.

"Your boyfriend has a temper," Dallas comments walking in and I see his black eye.

"You seduced me, he had every right to be angry," I spit back.

"I didn't force you and I only did the job he wasn't man enough to do," Dallas replies with a smug grin.

"Just stay away from me," I reply through gritted teeth as I grab my stuff and stand up. "I have a boyfriend, I love Drew," I assert pushing my way past Dallas and out the door. I make it down the hall and around the corner before Dallas catches up to me. He grabs my waist to stop me from walking and leans me against the bank of lockers.

"But does he love you? Seems to me if he really cared about you he would have stuck around to take care of you and not just left you," Dallas says dragging a finger slowly from my clavicle down toward my neckline.

"Stop, I have a boyfriend and he loves me just stay away from me. Doesn't the hockey team have a flock of girls that follow them around?" I say in a firm tone taking him by the wrist and pushing him away from me.

"The puck bunnies are not interesting but you are," Dallas grins.

I have no response so I simply walk away and hide in the library, Dallas does not follow me in. Staying away from Dallas is not going to be easy, nor does he plan to make it easy apparently. If he and Drew weren't living in the same house it would be easier but I feel like I can't even tell Drew what Dallas did in the hall. Drew will get angry and it will just cause more strife in the Torres household. We're not even a full day into the school year and I'm already wishing it was break so I could hide.

Drew calls to cancel meeting me at The Dot because of homework and promises to make it up to me. The rest of the week isn't so bad; I manage to avoid Dallas but also don't see much of Drew since he's busy with football and the team. In fact we pretty much just see each other at school and even then only at lunch when we eat and then make out after. When we do make plans Drew cancels because of homework or team business. By Friday I guess we're both tired of it.

"Hey you want to come over after the game? Help me celebrate, everyone else will be out, my parents are going to Kingston for the night, Adam will be out with Bianca," Drew says as we walk inside after lunch.

"What about Dallas?" I ask.

"He's doing something with some of the Ice Hounds, heard him talking about it this morning," Drew replies.

"Then I'll watch you play and meet you at your house after," I smile and kiss him before he goes to his math class.

I spend my spare in the library to avoid Dallas, he never comes in the library and it's about the only safe place at school aside from maybe the girl's washrooms. My last class is the writers craft which I have with Adam, when school lets out I hang out with him and Bianca until it's time for the football game. We get seats in the bleachers, wave to Drew and Owen and start talking about how Owen is crazy for doing both teams this year. When the game starts I blow a kiss to Drew for good luck. DeGrassi wins and we cheer, after congratulating Drew and the team Adam and Bianca leave to go on a date.

"I have to change but I'll see you at my house," Drew says giving me a kiss.

"Okay I'll get some coffee at The Dot and start walking to your place," I reply with a smile.

Drew gives me a sweaty kiss before he leaves me to go into the locker room. I walk to The Dot and order a small coffee sipping at it as I walk to Drew's house. I expect to get there after him; he should have gotten a ride from Owen or Dave leaving from the back of school. The basement door is unlocked when I get there but the house is dark.

"DREW," I call into the house.

"He's not here yet," Dallas' voice says in the dark. I gasp and step back just as Dallas flicks on a light. The light illuminates his mischievously lascivious grin but also his sculpted body and my breathing hitches. Dallas smiles, licking his lips as he looks me over, I bite my lip and blush as he takes a step toward me. "But I'm here, is Drew ignoring you again?" Dallas asks stepping closer to me.

"No I'm meeting him here after the game, he should be here any minute," I reply stepping back again.

As irritating and smug as Dallas is I can't deny the attraction. An attraction that is purely physical mind you but it's intense. So intense I feel it coursing through me every time we're alone. The room seems to fill with heat, the closer Dallas gets to me the more I feel it and I can hardly breathe. I've never wanted to kick someone and kiss them so badly.

"Maybe he just led you here because he knows I'm better for you," Dallas says with a pompous and yet lustful grin on his lips.

"No Drew will be here any minute, I'm going to wait for him in his room," I tell Dallas and run up the stairs.

I go into Drew's room and sit on his bed, playing on my phone while I wait for Drew. After half an hour I try calling Drew, I have to call three times before he finally answers.

"Hey Babe sorry I'll be right there," Drew replies.

"I thought you were coming straight home," I huff with annoyance.

"I went with the guys to grab a slice I was starved, I'll be there in a few don't go anywhere," Drew tells me and I hang up.

He didn't even bother to call, I feel slighted, I'm frustrated and indignant. I grab my stuff stomping downstairs ready to leave when Dallas seems to appear from nowhere, blocking my path to the front door.

"He ditched you again didn't he? He's totally self-absorbed and you deserve better," Dallas says closing the gap between us and his arm comes around my lower back. "Don't you deserve someone that never breaks a date? Never keeps you waiting? Don't you deserve someone that makes your legs turn to jelly and your heart race? Someone that kisses you like you're the only girl on earth worth kissing or even noticing," Dallas comments and then his lips abduct mine!

He kisses me with a hard and feverish passion, an intensity that no one ever has. A desire and a rapturous wanting that no one ever has and my stomach fills with butterflies. My heart pounds, my legs begin to quake, and I become very hot very quickly. I feel myself getting wet and all thought totally leaves my head. And then just as suddenly as he kissed me he pulls away. I let out a breath, my legs nearly giving way from a mere kiss.

"You know where to find me," Dallas whispers against my skin and then he vanishes just as quickly as he appeared.

"_I swear that boy is really an evil wizard or something," _I think to myself and jump just as the front door opens.

"You weren't leaving were you? Sorry it took so long," Drew says stepping into the house.

As soon as he has the front door locked I grab him by the shirt and drag him up to his room. Pushing him on the bed and ensnaring his lips for a heated kiss. I grip his shirt pulling it over his head and then take off my blouse.

"Let's do it, make love to me right now," I tell Drew taking my bra off.

"Clare we can't," Drew shakes his head.

"Why not don't you want to? Don't you think I'm attractive? I thought you loved me we've done everything else," I snap.

"Your beliefs Clare," Drew says picking up my hand to show the ring on it.

"It's not my belief Drew; it's a promise ring my father got for me when I was little, an attempt to keep us from doing anything sexual with a boy until we were married. A promise I made at ten and after finding out he was cheating on my mom, and had been for several years, it was a promise I no longer cared to keep. If the ring wasn't so nice and actually worth something I would have tossed it," I remind him in angry growl and frustrated voice.

"No, we can 69 again or I'll eat you out first," Drew replies taking his shoes off and getting out of his pants and boxers.

"Forget it I'm going home," I tell him grabbing my top and exiting the room.

"Clare," he calls after me but doesn't run down the stairs since he's naked.

"Problem?" Dallas asks.

Knowing Drew will be down the stairs in a moment I scream in aggravation and rush into the washroom. I leave the door open a crack and hide in the shower. I hear Drew come running down the stairs and then stop, presumably when he sees Dallas.

"Where is she?" Drew questions him.

"Ran out, what'd you do this time?" Dallas inquires in a smug tone.

"Just stay away from her," Drew replies and I hear him go back upstairs.

I assume he's getting dressed again so I remain in the washroom. When we hear the front door slam shut Dallas pushes the washroom door open.

"He's gone so what did he do?" Dallas queries as he takes my hand and pulls me out of the washroom.

"He wouldn't sleep with me, he keeps using the excuse that I wear a promise ring but it means nothing to me. It has to be something else," I confess to Dallas with frustrated tears in my eyes.

"Now see that's just criminal, I bet he doesn't he want to sleep with you because the first time, if done right, is all about the girl," Dallas informs me as his arm comes around me.

"It is?"

"Yeah see your body has to welcome us, open up to us and in order for it to do that we have to make you feel good. Open you up with our fingers," Dallas says brushing his fingers along my clavicle, "and our tongues," he comments before softly licking along my jaw, I hitch a breath and bite my lip. "And finally your body is ready to take, and mold around our cocks," Dallas whispers and my knees get weak. Before I can say or do anything Dallas picks me up and carries me to his bed, lying me down, his lips attaching to mine and his fingers opening the buttons on my blouse.

"What are you doing?" I question breathlessly.

"I'm going to make love to you, and show you what it is to truly be desired," Dallas replies spreading my blouse and gently kissing the top of my breast. I shake and moan gently, a quivering breath emitted from my lips just as he pulls up my bra and sucks gently on my nipple, Drew's never done that. "Of course," Dallas remarks picking his head up to look at me, "you're welcome to leave if you want. This is isn't a rape, unlike your selfish boyfriend I'm all about you Clare, and when I make love to you it will be all about you."

**Uh oh problems! The next update will be Thursday January 22****nd**** starting from exactly here.**


	3. A Little Self Indulgent

**Make sure to check the DeGrassi Saviors website for daily clues and pictures.**

**Ch. 3 I'm Giving in it's a Little Self Indulgent**

**(CLARE)**

I bite my lip while Dallas trails soft kisses around my chest. My heart and mind say to run but my body screams to stay and let him take me. When Dallas gently nips my navel I moan and whimper slightly. My brain has stopped thinking all together and my heart's desires are diminishing and being influenced by my body's desires.

"I need to break up with Drew first," I manage in a pleading whisper.

"You already cheated on him once what's the difference?" Dallas shrugs.

"I don't want to cheat on him again. I want you to make love to me but not while I'm dating Drew," I insist pushing Dallas away a little.

"Okay break up with him and then be all mine, break up with Drew and be my girlfriend," Dallas exhales against my neck before kissing my skin lightly.

I grab my phone and send a text to Drew.

**Clare: This isn't working we're done.**

As soon as I hit send Dallas takes my phone and turns it off, then he pulls opens the rest of the buttons on my blouse sliding it off my arms. Opening my bra with one finger he takes it off my arms and lays me down, Dallas grins at me and then encases my right nipple in his lips. Taking my left nipple between his thumb and index finger and he rolls my nipple, tugging it slightly. Sucking my right nipple gently he softly bites my nipple while pinching the left one. I moan and whimper on a trembling breath, my back arches, my body pressing into his. Even though I felt some minor pain with the actions of biting and pinching my nipple it set off a wave of pleasure in my body. I grip the back of his neck and his arm as I release another quivering breath and my body shakes, my hips press into his body. I'm already becoming wet and my nails scratch at the back of his head.

Dallas releases my nipples and looks up at me with a carnally excited grin. Taking my lips in a passionate kiss he begins opening the fly on my jeans. His hand going under the waistband of my jeans and my G-string, combing through my pubic hair until his middle finger finds my clit and presses lightly. I moan, my body shaking with anticipating carnal pleasure, my back arching higher and I grip his shirt trying to get it over his head. Dallas grins, removing his hand and sitting up a little, he takes his shirt off and gets his shoes and socks off, then takes mine off and tugs my jeans down my legs. He looks at my G-string and bites my hip, taking the string in his mouth and pulls my panties down that way and with primal growl.

Dallas opens my legs, bending my knees and butterflying them which makes my pussy open. Dallas exhales and his hot breath ghosts across my pussy, my body quivers and anxiously anticipates his touch. Dallas moves a little, one of his hands planting itself into the mattress next to my hip; his other elbow is between my legs and then two of his fingers glide into me. I moan and quiver, inhaling sharply with rapture as Dallas trails soft kisses around my belly while he fingers me. His fingers move slowly in a rapturous rhythm, making circles and then thrusting in, curling up and pulling out. I begin to open and my juices flow, after a few minutes of this he adds a third finger and his hand moves a little faster. I start to open more and he spreads my legs more, he ceases kissing my belly and his moves down, his tongue joins his fingers and my body is catapulted into waves of erotic euphoria. I moan in an endless, breathless convulsing chain and grip the bedspread underneath me as I orgasm.

"You took three of my fingers and my tongue, you should be nice and open to take my cock now," he comments and stands up, wiping his fingers on his jeans and taking them off.

He takes his boxers off and sits on the edge of the bed while I'm still recovering from orgasm. He opens his nightstand drawer and takes out a condom putting it on, then he crawls over me, his body straddled over mine. He grins at me and puts his legs between mine; he takes his cock in his hand and penetrates me slowly. He goes all the way in, it's a little painful but Dallas kisses my breasts and adjusts my body so it becomes less painful. The more he moves the more enjoyable it becomes, after several minutes I feel only euphoric, erotic indulgence. He moves slow and kisses my skin and then my lips; he seems to know just how to move my body for maximum enjoyment. After what seems like hours and yet only minutes I feel my body reaching orgasm and I grip onto him with every part of me. I don't want to scream his name in case anyone is home so I take his lips and orgasm while I kiss him hard and with a lot of rapturous passion. Dallas sort of grunts as he too climaxes and we release together. Dallas slows down and pulls out, taking off the condom and lying next to me. I curl into him and his fingers begin slowly dragging along my sides.

"How do you feel?" Dallas asks.

"Exhausted and a little sore but amazing, I should probably get home though Drew could be back at any minute and he's not going to be happy since I broke up with him," I comment.

"Drew can be as mad as he wants but you're my girlfriend now," Dallas responds.

"Yes but you live with him and Adam is my best friend," I reply beginning to have my doubts now that I'm not overcome by carnal desire. "This was a mistake; we shouldn't have…maybe if I talk to Drew a…"

Dallas cuts me off by holding my chin and overtaking my lips for a deep and passionate kiss. His tongue slides across my bottom lip, my lips part for him and his tongue glides in massaging my tongue. His hand brushes into my hair and rests at the back of my head, he inhales deeply taking my breath with his and then he pulls away.

"Drew is all wrong for you and you know it, that's why you came to me isn't it? He didn't appreciate you," Dallas says kissing my neck, "he didn't indulge you," he says kissing my breast, "he didn't care about you or treat you the way you should be," Dallas comments and goes between my legs opening them up and his tongue shooting into me.

"Nnyahhh," I shriek grabbing Dallas' head, "Nnnnooo mmmooo-rrrrrr," I moan breathlessly and my body lurches.

"I think you have another in you, besides I want you to forget all about Drew and erase all those doubts you have," Dallas tells me, removing his tongue to do so but replacing his tongue with his fingers, four of them. "I can handle Drew and Adam will understand, after all a girl like you should be treated right," Dallas insists and then sucks my clit while continuing to finger me.

His fingers pick up pace and my already sensitive body tenses and prepares for another orgasm. It doesn't take long at the pace Dallas goes and how sensitive I already was. I shake, my toes curl and I think my nails dig into Dallas' scalp as I scream out in extravagant erotic ecstasy. I guess no one else is home or they would have come down the steps. Dallas removes his fingers and kisses me softly then wipes his fingers on the blanket.

"I'll never be able to walk home now," I pant trying to sound scolding but only manage to sound desperate and out of breath.

"Don't worry sexy girlfriend Baker just lives a few houses down he'll come and take us to your house," Dallas responds handing me a glass of water from his nightstand.

"You think he'll come and chauffer us just because you tell him to?" I question.

"I know he will, I'm captain so get dressed and I'll text him. I don't want him to see you naked," Dallas remarks handing me my bra.

"What happens if you and Drew are constantly fighting because I'm with you now?" I inquire.

"Drew can't be that dumb, but if I get kicked out then I'll move in with Baker or something. I'm team captain and one of the best players on the team there's no way they'll send me home," Dallas says standing up. He sends a text to Luke and then begins to dress. I move a lot slower than he does but manage to have my jeans on again when Luke texts back. "Baker is on his way," Dallas tells me.

We finish dressing I grab my purse and hold onto Dallas as we walk outside. My legs wobble and I'm very sore, more sore than I thought I would be. Dallas holds me with an arm around my waist and I cling to his shirt.

"My house is just a couple blocks down, turn right at the second stoplight and thanks for picking me up," I say to Luke when I get in the car.

"No problem," he replies.

Dallas gets in the car and Luke starts driving. I point out my house when we get to my street and Luke pulls up in front of it. I get out of the car and Drew comes storming out of my house.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU SENT ME A BREAKUP TEXT OVER AN HOUR AGO AND I CAME OVER HERE TO TALK TO YOU AND YOU TURNED YOUR PHONE OFF!" Drew yells.

"She was with me, she's my girlfriend now," Dallas informs him getting out of the car and putting his arm around me.

"What the hell were you doing with him?!" Drew growls.

"She gave me her virginity, you should have heard her scream what was it Sexy four times? Five?" Dallas grins before he kisses my cheek and then Drew grabs my arm and pulls me away from Dallas.

"You cheated on me with my billet brother?!" Drew snarls.

"Maybe you should have paid better attention to her," Dallas snickers.

"You seriously let him fuck you?!" Drew barks while squeezing my arm.

"Drew you're hurting me," I tell him and he lets go. "I tried to give my virginity to you, I wanted to give it to you but you said no. Dallas is right you don't pay attention to me; you break dates, take me for granted and use me. You only paid attention to me when it suited your needs. I love you Drew but I'm tired of being in a one sided relationship. I'm sorry but it's over," I say in an apologetic tone but one filled with strong determined certainty.

"You fucking bastard," Drew roars and leaps onto Dallas throwing a punch as he does. Dallas falls to the ground with Drew on top of him. Drew punches him again but Dallas swings one of his own. Luke hops out of the car to help Dallas as Drew lands a couple more punches, one on Dallas' jaw and the other on his stomach.

"Andrew stop!" I cry running over and grabbing Drew's shirt trying to pull him off Dallas. Drew only makes a snarling growl and throws his fist back hitting me in the eye! I scream and fall back on my butt; I instinctually hold my eye while Luke comes over to me helping me up. Drew looks back at me with apologetic shock letting Dallas get the upper hand cold cocks Drew across the chin sending him flying back.

"WATCH WHAT YOU'RE FUCKING DOING!" Dallas yells hitting Drew in the stomach and we've attracted some attention now as neighbors open their doors.

"Dallas stop," I say sharply enough to get his attention and keep him from hitting Drew again.

"She's my girlfriend because you couldn't treat her right but I know how to treat her. At least I would never hit her," Dallas comments shoving Drew into the ground as he stands up.

He comes over pulling me up and putting his arm around me. The three of us go into my house leaving Drew on the lawn but I'm sure he'll go home.

"We should get some ice on that eye," Luke speaks up going to the freezer.

"Where are your folks? How'd Drew get in the house?" Dallas asks while he and Luke get a few ice packs out of the freezer.

"Jake's here he probably let him in. Our parents went to our cabin for alone time, it just means they want to be away from us. Is Drew still out there?" I question as Luke hands me an ice pack wrapped in a towel.

"No he must've gone home," Luke tells me after looking out the window.

I nod and look at Dallas, "Are you badly hurt?"

"Nah I've taken far worse beatings on the ice, how's your eye?" He asks putting an ice pack on his cheek.

"It hurts, I think it's swelling," I reply.

"You should keep the ice on for twenty minutes, do it several times tonight and probably tomorrow but it should barely be noticeable by Monday," Luke instructs and I smile at him.

"Thanks for bringing us over I'm gonna stay the night, with Drew on the rampage and her parents out of town," Dallas tells Luke.

"Yeah good idea, see you Monday, later Clare," Luke waves and starts walking to the door but stops when he hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Jake inquires with a laugh and he's very obviously high.

"Your stepbrother's a burnout," Dallas remarks to me before looking at Jake, "Clare and I are dating now. Drew and I got in a fight over it and he hit Clare, but Luke was just leaving."

Luke waves and leaves the house while Jake begins tearing through the cupboards looking for food. When Jake sits on the sofa with a bag of chips and turns on the TV I suggest to Dallas that we go up to my room.

"So he like that often?" Dallas inquires when we're in my room.

"Yeah pretty often, during the weekends especially because our parents go to the cabin pretty much every weekend," I respond.

"Really? Then I guess I'm sleeping over every weekend," he grins sitting on the bed with me.

"Monday will be interesting, Adam's going to hate me, Drew already does," I sigh.

"Don't worry Sexy I'll be with you," Dallas replies taking the ice pack from my eye and seizing my lips. His hand goes up under my shirt and he squeezes my breast, I moan and pull out of the kiss. "Now," Dallas grins, "let's see if we can distract you from the pain of your eye."

**(DALLAS)**

"You're moving slow," I tease Clare as she carefully comes down the stairs.

"I'm lucky I can walk after this weekend," she shoots back.

"Hey you can't complain I heard the way you screamed with each and every orgasm," I grin smacking her ass.

"You might not want to do that in front of the parents," Jake comments coming down the stairs behind us.

It's Monday morning and I've been here all weekend. I went back to my billet house to get clothes when I knew they'd all be out. They didn't call and I was sure Drew had told his family that I stole Clare away or something. Coach had called and told me I had to check in with my billet family and obey their rules. I told him, and them, that I was spending that weekend at Luke's and he went along with it. Clare and I had barely left her bed all weekend; I'd tired her out bringing her to multiple orgasms for two days. I'm sure that Jake heard us but since he spent the whole weekend being stoned I don't think he cared. Clare's parents came home last night after dinner, we told them I was dating Clare now and that I was spending the night because I was afraid of what Drew would do. With Clare's black eye it wasn't hard to convince them that I should stay the night. Her eye is less swollen but still pretty bruised. Her parents told me to sleep on the sofa last night but I just snuck into Clare's room after they went to bed. As loud as she is during sex I can get her to be quiet, my favorite way is to gag her with her stockings.

"Have a good day at school kids," Helen says when we get downstairs.

"We will Mrs. Martin, have a nice day at work. Those are lovely earrings by the way they really bring out your eyes," I complement Clare's mom. I'm great at getting parents to love me.

"Well thank you Dallas isn't that sweet," Helen gushes, "these were an anniversary gift from Glen."

"Well they really suit you," I smile and Clare grabs my hand walking for the door.

"We have to go by Mom, bye Glen," Clare says.

"Clare you're walking funny are you okay?" Helen questions.

"Oh that's my fault I'm afraid, Clare joined me for my fitness routine this weekend and she tried to keep up with me. I think she pulled a muscle," I lie in a remorseful tone.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you're exercising Clare," Helen replies and Clare rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah we've been very aerobic," I grin just as Clare pulls me out the door. We get in Jake's truck and Clare sits in the middle and I pull her close to me as Jake starts driving.

"I can't believe Mom fell for that and didn't even pay attention to all your innuendos," Clare remarks.

"Parents want to think about their kids having sex about as much as kids want to think about their parents having sex. They'd much rather believe we were cross training than believe I was fucking your brains out all weekend," I comment while my hand drifts up Clare's leg and pulls her skirt up a little. Clare grabs my hand pulls it off her leg as she shakes her head. "You can't blame me you're wearing a skirt," I point out and kiss her neck.

"I'm wearing a skirt because I'm much too sore to wear anything else," she quips back in a slightly accusing tone.

"Do I have to listen to this," Jake complains.

"You heard us making love all weekend, listened to me bring your sister to orgasm again," I comment and kiss Clare's neck, "and again," I say nipping Clare's earlobe, "and again," I finish and turn Clare's head so I can capture her lips.

"I miss you dating Drew," Jake sighs and I smile into the kiss.

Jake parks at the school and can't get out of the truck fast enough, Clare moves a lot slower with a lot of groaning. I put my arm around her waist and we walk into school. Not sure how many people know what actually happened this weekend but when they see us together the whispering begins. I walk Clare to her locker and I'm about to leave and walk to mine when I see Adam approaching so I decide I had better stick around.

"What happened? Last I heard you were in love with my brother and suddenly you're not just dating Dallas but you gave him your virginity," Adam says angrily but Clare has her head hidden in her locker so he can't see her eye yet.

"It's…complicated Adam," she replies in a quiet voice.

"Complicated?" He hisses grabbing her arm and turning her to him, "What happened to your eye?"

"Drew hit her, he's got a temper and he didn't treat her well which is why she's now my girlfriend," I inform him putting my arm around her.

"I'm sorry Adam I was in love with Drew but it wasn't working with us, and I was tired of being treated like nothing until it was convenient for him. I never meant to hurt Drew, I never meant for any of this to happen but it has and I can't change how I feel. I know you probably hate me right now but you're still my best friend. When Drew is calm enough to talk to me and not fight I'll talk to him," she tells Adam.

"I don't hate you Clare," Adam assures her but glares at me a little as he does, "it's just things at my house are pretty tense right now."

"I know I'm sorry," Clare apologizes.

"You should probably sleep at Luke's again tonight," Adam tells me.

"No problem," I reply.

Adam says he'll see Clare in class and he walks off, Clare sighs biting her lip and leaning against her locker. I pull her trembling lip from her teeth and kiss her.

"Drew had to learn a lesson a hard way, he'll get over it. How's your eye?" I question.

"It's okay," she says turning back to her open locker to grab her books.

"I'll give you a piggy back to class so you don't have to walk," I offer.

"I think I can walk," she says.

"Nope you move too slow, I can toss you over my shoulder."

"Piggy back is fine," she responds closing her locker and I kneel down so she can get on my back.

I take her to her homeroom and set her down at her desk, I get another kiss and go to my locker. After I grab my books I find the majority of my team in the foyer so I join them.

"So you have fun at my place this weekend?" Luke asks sardonically.

"Yeah a lot Clare can barely walk today," I grin.

"So you spent all weekend banging the girlfriend," he smiles.

"I thought Clare was dating Drew?" Bo speaks up.

"She was and now she's my girlfriend, we spent the whole weekend in her bed, I lost count of how many times I got her screaming in orgasm," I smile as the bell rings.

We split up to go to class, unfortunately for me Drew is in my homeroom. As soon as I walk in the door he pins me to the wall.

"You stole my girlfriend," he growls.

"I didn't steal her," I respond pushing Drew away. We both carry bruises still from our fight on Friday night. "I just showed her that she could do better. You should have fucked her when you had the chance," I respond.

"You fucking bastard," Drew snarls lunging toward me but he gets caught by Owen before he gets to me.

"Don't you'll get suspended and there's already a rumor going around school that you're violent because of Clare's eye," Owen warns him and Drew slumps a little.

"I didn't mean to hit Clare, I wanted to kill him!"

"Easy Drew you can kill him later," Bianca comments coming into the class.

Jake walks in and sits far away from the rest of us. Drew, Owen and Bianca sit at their desks and I sit at mine next to Owen. He's the only one on the team that was friends with Drew before this so I don't know what he thinks. Owen and I have our next class together but he doesn't say anything about me and Clare. When class let's out for lunch Owen and I walk out together but he stops me half way to the caf.

"I don't know what happened this weekend and I can't tell Clare who to date but I know you. I know you well enough to know you did something low and to not trust you," Owen tells me.

"All I did was show Clare she could be treated better, in fact I should go see my girlfriend," I respond and turn in the opposite direction to go to Clare's locker as I'm sure she's left class by now. "Hey there Sexy," I smile coming up behind her.

"Hi I promised to have lunch alone with Adam so we could talk," she informs me.

"No problem I eat in the caf with the team anyway, Drew has practice after school so I'll go pick up some stuff and come over to your place," I respond.

"I don't know if my parents will let you stay the night again," she argues.

"Are you kidding your mom loves me, I'll sneak up to your room after she's asleep and get you to scream my name again," I comment with a carnal grin lifting her skirt and pressing a couple fingers against her clit and her knees buckle.

"Dallas," she whimpers grabbing my hand. I feel someone watching us and from the corner of my eye I see Drew at the end of the hall. I give him a quick glance, brush Clare's cheek and then crush my lips to hers. I pull away after a few seconds and saunter over to Drew holding up my fingers and sniffing them. "I fingered her so much this weekend I don't think I'll ever get the smell of her pussy off them," I taunt.

Drew sneers at me and his fists clench, he takes a step like he's going to punch me but then stops looking past me. I look over my shoulder to see Clare watching us and Drew storms off in the other direction. I blow a kiss to Clare and walk to the caf, the team is already eating and after grabbing some food I join them. After we eat we go outside and puck bunnies begin to swarm around us. There's a busty one with long dark hair, I grin at her and she comes over.

"I bet you know some dark places in the school to make out," I comment brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes I know the best places," the girl grins and takes my hand.

"What about Clare?" Luke asks.

I look over my shoulder and grin at Luke, "What Clare doesn't know won't hurt her."

**Update Thursday February 19****th**** starting probably in Drew or Owen's pov. **


	4. What About Mine

**I'm back! Check the DeGrassi Saviors website for my full writing schedule through May.**

**Last chapter everyone enjoy!**

**Ch.4 What About Mine**

**(OWEN)**

I was leaning against the outside banister watching Dallas say goodbye to Clare before we leave for the Ice Hounds game. They've been dating a week now and I've been watching Dallas closely. He's been cheating on Clare as long as they've been dating. Mostly with puck bunnies after practice who he'll spend some time with and then go over to Clare's. He sleeps on the sofa until her parents go to bed and then he goes up to Clare's room. He tells us nearly every morning at practice how he fucked her the night before. Right now he's leaning against the opposite banister and she's facing him, he's got his arms around her waist and his hands resting on her ass.

"Sorry I'm going to miss your game tonight but I have to finish the story I'm submitting to the writing contest," Clare apologizes to Dallas.

"That's okay Baby I'll see you tonight, I think we've perfected fucking you hard and being very silent about it," Dallas comments and even from here with her back turned to me I can see her cheeks turn red.

"Mike!" Clare admonishes hiding her head on his chest but he grabs her with an irked look and pulls her from him forcing her to look up.

"I told you not to call me out that in public, only when you're screaming it out in orgasm," he growls in a low voice but I hear him.

"Then don't embarrass me like that, what we do in my bedroom shouldn't be talked about at school or anywhere," Clare hisses not backing down from Dallas' irate expression. I've seen guys bigger than me back down from Dallas when he wasn't nearly so angry. I have to hand it to the girl she doesn't scare easy and she doesn't back down from things.

"I kept my voice down no one heard me," Dallas replies with a shrug.

"I heard it and he talks about you in the locker room too," I speak up.

"You what?!" Clare shrieks.

"It's just locker room talk Baby," Dallas replies with a shrug.

"What we do in my bedroom is no one else's business Mike I…" Clare's angry exclamation is cut short when Dallas grabs her arm and pulls her to him. It's fairly violent and I start to walk over there to pull them apart but Drew beats me to it.

"Don't call me Mi…" Dallas starts then Drew pushes him away from Clare getting between the two.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Drew growls.

"Having a conversation with my girlfriend stay out of it Torres," Dallas snarls back and punches Drew so hard he falls back into Clare knocking them both down.

Clare whimpers as she's crushed between the stairs and Drew, Dallas pulls Drew off of her and helps her up just as I get over and help Drew up. We've attracted a lot of attention now including a couple of teachers. They pull us all apart and Dallas is taken by Coach down the stairs and around the banister while Mr. Perino asks me and Drew what happened. By the time he lets us go Clare and Dallas are nowhere in sight and I have to head to the team bus.

"I really hate that guy," Drew grunts with rage when Perino walks away.

"You have plenty of reason to I've been watching him all week and he's been cheating on Clare. She was nothing but a conquest to him and now that he has her he flaunts her while cheating on her. Clare needs to know the truth she deserves better," I tell Drew.

"Better than I was to her, I know that now I took advantage of her and didn't give her the attention she deserved. I was a creep but I'll better for her, I'll be worthy of her and get her back and away from that prick," Drew declares.

"Atta boy that's what I want to hear, I'll help you but right now I have to get on the bus for the game. I'll come over after, I'm sure your brother will be happy to help," I remark slapping his shoulder a couple of times before walking to the bus. Everyone is on the bus except Dallas; even Coach is sitting in his spot. "Where's our illustrious captain?" I question emphasizing illustrious in a snarky tone.

"Dallas will be along in a minute he had a personal matter to take care of, I gave him ten minutes. The bus doesn't need to leave for another four minutes, if he's not on the bus in four minutes then we'll leave without him and he'll be reprimanded," Coach replies.

"I bet if the rest of us had a personal matter right before practice Coach wouldn't let us take care of it," Luke says quietly from the seat behind me and I nod in agreement.

Dallas runs onto the bus a couple minutes later and it takes off. Dallas grins at us and sits down in the front seat. Coach gives us a pep talk all the way to the arena and continues in the locker room as we begin to change. When Coach finally goes out to the bench with the assistant coaches I grab Dallas.

"What did you do to Clare?"

"Nothing but some hot and quick makeup sex, why you want to try her Milligan?" He asks and it's tempting to punch him right there but I don't since we have a game to play.

"No she's my friend and you don't deserve her. I saw how you treated her on the stairs, it looked like you were going to hurt her."

"Don't be ridiculous Milligan I wouldn't hurt her, well maybe during sex sometimes," Dallas laughs putting on his helmet and walking quickly to the ice.

"Does Clare know he talks about her that way?" Cam asks as we begin making our way to the ice.

"I think she does now but I'll make sure she knows, she deserves better than that pompous ass."

**(CLARE)**

I spent all afternoon finishing a story to submit to a writing contest, the deadline is Friday and Miss Dawes is going to edit for me tomorrow. I even ate dinner in my room to get it done and it's now one in the morning and I'm just finishing my homework when I hear rapping at my window. I get up and open the curtain a little to see Dallas on the other side so I open the window.

"What are you doing here so late? I thought you were sleeping at the Torres house tonight," I comment as he climbs in.

"Yeah well they locked the door. Sorry it's so late I didn't want to wake your parents and we were out celebrating our win," he says and I smile.

"You won that's great! You still could have called and told me you were coming so late," I admonish him.

"Sorry I know I've been a bad bad boy all day, you want to punish me?" Dallas teases scooping me in his arms and nipping my neck. "You want to tie me to the bed and spank me for being bad?" He says with a carnal grin laying me on the bed.

"Dallas I have homework to finish and you have homework too don't you?"

"No we get extensions because of the games," Dallas replies kissing my chest and opening the buttons on my blouse.

"Okay well I don't get an extension and I have homework, besides I'm still sore from this afternoon," I respond pushing him away.

"Sorry about that Baby I know it was hard and fast makeup sex but I didn't have a lot of time," Dallas says.

"Yeah well if you hadn't been so crude to begin with we wouldn't have had a fight," I censure him getting up to go back to my desk but Dallas grabs my waist and pulls me onto his lap.

"I'm sorry, you forgive me don't you? It's just guy talk and I like to brag especially about you," Dallas comments.

"I just don't like being talked about that way but I forgive you if you promise to never do it again," I insist.

"I promise, get back to your homework I'll get ready for bed I played hard tonight," Dallas says kissing my jaw before letting me go.

I sit at the desk to finish my homework and he strips down getting into bed, it doesn't take me long to finish and after going to the washroom to brush my teeth I return to my room. I turn off the light and undress before getting in bed, Dallas likes it when I sleep naked and when I do go to bed with clothes on they always end up coming off anyway. Dallas is already asleep but when I get in bed he rolls over and puts an arm around me, I fall asleep fairly quickly. We both wake up to my alarm and Dallas groans, he reaches over me to grab my phone and hit the snooze alarm.

"We have to get ready for school Dallas and if my mom finds you in here she'll flip," I remind him.

"No she won't your mom loves me," Dallas replies nuzzling into me.

"Dallas we still need to get up," I assert pushing at him. I go out to the washroom and Jake is just coming out of his room.

"If your boyfriend is going to sneak in tell him to keep it down," Jake yawns.

"I didn't expect him to sneak in," I respond in a snarky tone.

I use the washroom and get ready as much as I can, when I return to the bedroom Dallas is getting dressed. When the three of us go down for breakfast he tells my parents he came in late last night because of the game and came to my room when I had a nightmare. My mom says we shouldn't be sleeping in one bed but in the same breath gushes that he's so good to me. Jake drives the three of us to school and Dallas walks in with his arm around me. He walks me to my locker and kisses me before walking to his own locker.

"Clare we need to talk," Owen says walking over to me as I begin opening my locker.

"About what?" I inquire.

"About your boyfriend come on," he insists taking my arm gently and pulling me with him. He takes me to a classroom but it's not empty Drew and Adam are in here sitting on desks.

"What is this about? If you're all trying to convince me to break up with Dallas it won't work," I huff with annoyance and turn to leave the room but Owen's blocking my path.

"He's cheating on you Clare and he has been for the last week. After every practice, last night's game, pretty much anytime he wasn't with you," Owen informs me handing me his phone. I take it and I'm horrified to see a picture of Dallas with a puck bunny on his lap. "There's more and he talks about having sex with you in the locker room all the time, he boasts about every conquest and you're just another one on his list Clare, he doesn't care about you at all," Owen tells me as I scroll through pictures on his phone of Dallas with at least a dozen other girls. In most of the pictures he's kissing them but in a few it's way more. My chest gets tight and my eyes swell with tears and I start shaking nearly dropping Owen's phone.

"He's a jerk Clare and you deserve better, he's been playing everybody," Adam says.

"He only wanted to steal you and once he did you became nothing. I know I treated you pretty bad too but I would never cheat on you," Drew says getting off the desk and stepping toward me.

I hand Owen back his phone and push him out of the way running out of the room with the three guys following me. I'm looking for Dallas to confront him, he's near the end of the hall with one of the girls in the pictures and I stop dead in my tracks. I hide behind Owen and Adam to hear their conversation.

"…I was fine until I slept with you asshole you gave me an STI and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one," she says slapping him and walking away. I run over and not just slap him but hit him with my backpack as hard as I can and he's felled to the ground.

"WE ARE DONE YOU CHEATING PRICK! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER BELIEVED A WORD THAT CAME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH. YOU ARE A LYING, CHEATING, IGNORANT, PRETENTIOUS FUCK AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN," I scream at Dallas and kick him in the nuts when he tries to get up which sends him crumpling to the ground again.

Several people in the halls start cheering and clapping but I take off running. I feel like an idiot for ever listening to a word Dallas said. For falling for his lines and even if Drew was taking advantage of me and being inconsiderate and selfish I shouldn't have fallen for Dallas' lines. I feel gross for ever touching him, letting him touch me and for breaking up with Drew the way I did. I make it outside before Drew catches my arm and stops me.

"You don't have to tell me I was an idiot and I fell for sweet talk and I hurt you a…"

"Clare stop," Drew says cutting me off, "all of that is true but not important right now. You heard Chelsea she got an STI from Dallas which means you probably have it too. You need to be checked out at the clinic."

I was already crying but I start crying harder and Drew puts his arm around me, my head falls to his chest.

"We'll go with you Clare," Adam speaks up and I pull away from Drew.

"We can't all miss school I'll go alone," I say trying to walk away but Drew has a hold of me.

"No we'll go with you, we can all miss a class and we're not letting you go alone," Adam asserts.

"Come on we'll take my car, Dallas will be hurting for a while. That was some kick by the way remind me to stay on your good side," Owen remarks as we walk to his car.

"I believed him I never even imagined he was cheating on me," I snivel getting in the front seat of Owen's car.

"He wanted it that way Clare and he didn't think anyone on the team would tell you. He's a manipulative jerk and he had his sights set on you from the moment he met you," Owen says in a reassuring tone and I give him a small smile.

"It's my fault, I drove you to him. I know it was I was being an ass and I didn't even see it. I took you and our whole relationship for granted. I'm sorry Clare," Drew says with a sincere tone from the backseat.

"I'm sorry too I listened instead of talking to you and I went on instinct instead of thinking. I never should have broken up with you the way that I did," I apologize.

"You two can kiss and makeup later, we're here," Adam comments as Owen pulls into the clinic.

I go inside with Adam while Owen calls the Ice Hounds head coach and Drew calls his mom. I sign in and ask for an STI screening, Adam makes me check the box for a pregnancy test just to be safe. I have to fill out some forms and a health history too, which I'm doing when Drew and Owen come back in.

"I told Coach everything he's talking to Simpson right now," Owen tells us.

"Mom's headed there too and she's not even mad we're missing a class," Drew grins sitting down next to me.

I finish the forms and take them over, it's only a few minutes later that I'm called back to a room. They take some blood and urine and tell me it will take 24 hours for the STI results to come back but they'll call me with the results of the pregnancy test this afternoon. When we return to school we only have about ten minutes before first period ends.

"Do you guys mind if I talk to Clare alone for a minute?" Drew requests when we walk into school.

"Come on Adam let's go see if Coach and your mom are still in with Simpson," Owen says and they walk toward the office.

Drew motions for me to follow him and we walk to the memorial garden. We sit on the bench facing each other and Drew takes my hand.

"I know I probably don't deserve it but I'm asking for a second chance. I still love you Clare and this time I know what I'll lose if I lose you. I'll be better for you and actually listen to you, pay attention to you and put you before my friends whatever you want," Drew begs.

"It's not that I wanted you to always put me before your friends Drew it just that I always felt like I came into last to you. That's why it was so easy for me to be with Dallas, I didn't know he was cheating or even suspected he would because when he was with me I did come first and he made me feel good. He still went out with the team and that was fine, of course I realize now that he was probably out with some puck bunny cheating on me," I grumble and my voice wavers with pain on the last part.

"I would never cheat on you Clare," Drew says putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I want to believe you Drew but you cheated on Alli and I never felt like I was a priority to you. You can go out with your friends and hang out after the game but I don't want that to always come first. And when we are together I want to feel like I'm the most important thing in your world. I was always taking care of you I need to be taken care of sometimes too. You never wanted to have sex always using the excuse that I wore a promise ring you knew that had no meaning for me. You also had no problem with me giving you a blow job or hand job anytime you were horny but every time I wanted to be taken care of you were too busy. It made me feel like you don't find me attractive and it hurt Drew," I tell him keeping my voice as firm as possible and looking Drew in the eye.

"I know Clare and I'm really sorry, I was selfish and a jerk and I took you for granted. I see that now, I know I screwed up and you have no reason to think I'll be any different now but I promise you I will be. I still love you Clare, I've always been in love with you and I'm sorry I really sucked at showing it. I realize I drove you into the arms of Dallas and you never would have given him a second thought if I'd just given you the attention and care you deserve. It sucked to be broken up with that way but it made me realize what I was losing," Drew says brushing his fingers into my hair a little and gently kissing my temple.

"And I thought I had everything with Dallas but I found out I was nothing but a conquest and an object to him. I'm now questioning everything he ever did with me or said to me and I realize I have my own issues to work on. All that being said I still love you too and even when I thought Dallas was nothing but sweet to me I still missed you," I tell him and he smiles leaning forward to kiss me. "Wait," I exclaim putting my hand over his mouth to stop him and he arches his eyebrows at me. "First of all we need to make it official if we're getting back together. Secondly we still don't know if I have an STI no kissing on the lips or anything else until I do," I assert.

"Clare will you please get back together with me?"

"Yes but we both need to work at the relationship," I stipulate.

"I swear and as soon as I can kiss you I'm going to do it all over your body," Drew grins and I laugh just as the late bell rings. "Come I better walk you to class before we miss another period," Drew says standing up and offering me his hand.

He walks me to physics and Adam's already in class. At lunch I tell Adam Drew and I are back together. Adam tells me that Dallas' behavior is being discussed between a bunch of adults. He's being disciplined on the team for breaking code of conduct but he didn't break any school rules so he can't be suspended or expelled. He is being billeted with the Baker family from now on however. He's out for the day moving his stuff from the Torres house to the Baker's house so I don't have to face him for the rest of the day at least. We will have to see him tomorrow however which I'm not looking forward to.

The news that Dallas was cheating on me has spread through the school. All my friends, and most everyone else, is happy that I'm back together with Drew. Dallas doesn't really have any true friends, Owen is happy Drew and I are back together and the rest of the team doesn't seem to care either way. Except for Cam who tells me he's glad I'm dating Dallas anymore.

"I have football practice but you should go to my house with Adam," Drew tells me at my locker after school.

"What if Dallas is there?"

"Adam will be there and so will my mom, I'll be home right after practice and Owen is coming over too," Drew assures me.

"Have a good practice I'll see you in a couple of hours," I smile and kiss his cheek.

Drew grins and kisses my forehead, Adam's waiting on the steps for me so either Drew told him to wait or he just knew. We walk to his house and just as we're crossing the yard to the front door Dallas comes out holding a box.

"Clare," Dallas calls setting the box in the back of a truck.

"Don't talk to me, don't ever talk to me again you cheating prick," I snap back and walk into the house with Adam and he grins at me.

We stay upstairs until Dallas is gone then Adam and I go down and start on homework. We only missed broadcast and print production, a class we have with Eli and he filled us in plus we don't have homework in that class today. We're halfway done with our physics homework when my cell phone rings, it's a local number but I don't recognize it.

"Hello?"

"Clare Edwards please," the female voice says.

"This is her."

"I'm calling from the Riverdale STI clinic the results from your pregnancy test are negative. We'll call you back with the results of your STI test."

"Thank you," I smile hanging up and looking at Adam, "I'm not pregnant but we still don't know about STIs yet."

"Well the fact that you're not pregnant is good," Adam grins.

"Yeah very good," I breathe with a sigh of relief. Adam and I get back to our homework, we're practically done and it's nearly dinner when Owen and Drew arrive.

"You seem happier," Owen comments when they walk in the door.

"The clinic called, I'm not pregnant," I grin.

"That's great," Drew smiles setting his backpack down and sitting next to me. He nearly kisses me but stops himself and kisses my temple.

Audra comes down to tell us dinner is ready and we eat together. Audra tells us about the long and unpleasant conversation she had with Dallas' parents. Owen and Drew talk about practice but I'm mostly silent for dinner. Owen does tell me he'll be sure no one on the team bothers me including Dallas. After dinner we all go to the basement, Adam and I finish our homework while Drew and Owen start on their homework. Drew sits next to me and every so often he'll kiss my cheek or my temple and I smile. Audra kicks us out at eleven, Drew says goodnight and Owen drives me home. I sleep okay until I have bad dreams about Dallas cheating on me. I wake up really early and can't get back to sleep so I'm awake when my parents get up. They heard all about Dallas cheating on me from Jake, Mom just says she's sorry and he seemed like such a nice boy. I don't tell them that I might have an STI though. Jake doesn't really say anything on the way to school and as soon as I get to school I see Drew and Adam.

"Good morning Beautiful," Drew grins kissing my temple.

"You look tired," Adam comments.

"Didn't sleep well, bad dreams about Dallas," I reply and Drew kisses my temple again. We go inside and Owen finds us a few minutes later. We start walking toward mine and Owen lockers when my phone rings and it's the clinic. I answer and they ask me to come back in. "That was the clinic they want me to come back in that's probably not good," I tell the boys when I hang up.

"We'll go with you we can go at lunch," Drew says and I smile at him.

I spend my first two classes worried sick over what they want to tell me. My biggest fear is that I have HIV and I'm praying that's not it. We leave at lunch and drive back to the clinic, as soon as I give them my name I'm taken back. Not to an exam room but the office of one of the doctors. The boys all came with me for support and we wait for a doctor.

"Hi Clare thanks for coming back in, I'm Dr. Ford. We called you back in because your test came back positive for Chlamydia," he informs me and my breathing hitches. Drew reaches over and takes my hand squeezing it in a comforting gesture. "It sounds scary but it's one most common sexually transmitted infections. This is an anti-biotic take it one dose and have no sexual contact for seven days, we'll retest you in a week if you're cured then you can start having sex again. Re-infection is very common so you'll have to be careful and there are some risk factors for long term complications including pelvic inflammatory disease and infertility so you'll need to sure you get an annual gynecological exam. Is one of you the sexual partner?"

"No he's not here and I won't do anything sexual until I know I'm cured," I tell the doctor.

"Good, take this now and make an appointment for one week," the doctor says and he hands me a cup of water.

I take the pill; the doctor gives me a pamphlet on Chlamydia. Before we leave I make another appointment and when we get outside I start crying and lean my head on Drew's chest.

"You're okay it's not so bad just one pill and seven days without sexual contact. It'll be over before you know it," Drew assures me.

"The doctor said the complications were only possible they may never happen," Adam tells me in a reassuring tone with his hand on my shoulder.

"I know I'm just…I feel so stupid for ever listening to Dallas or doing anything with him. I feel so stupid for not knowing he was cheating on me. I wish we could take the last week back," I sigh.

"I don't," Drew says cupping my face in both hands to look at me, "it was a wakeup call we both needed. The medicine is already taking effect and you'll get better. I'll be better for you and you know what you want now and what you need. I love you Clare, more now than ever."

I smile and I want to kiss him but I'm not risking it still so I put my hand over my mouth and kiss my hand, "I love you more than ever."

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter this will be replaced by He Lives in Shadow which premiers Thursday March 19****th****.**


End file.
